Charles de Lint
Charles de Lint — Author. Charles de Lint is an Early Urban Fantasy—part of the first wave of contemporary urban fantasy. Best known for the Newford series. Website Charles de Lint About the Author Charles de Lint was born in the Netherlands on December 22, 1951. His family emigrated to Canada when he was only four months old. His father's job with an international surveying company resulted in several moves during de Lint's childhood, but by the time he was 12—having lived in Western Canada, Turkey and Lebanon—the family had settled in Lucerne, Quebec, not too far from Ottawa, Ontario where he now resides. In 1980, de Lint married the love of his life, MaryAnn Harris, who works closely with him as his first editor, business manager and creative consort. They share their love and home with a sweet-natured cat named Clare and a cheery little dog named Johnny Cash. De Lint is best described as a romantic—a believer in compassion, hope and human potential. He is known as a master in the field of contemporary fantasy, helping to pioneer the genre with his groundbreaking novel Moonheart (1984). His vivid portrayal of character and settings has earned him a vast readership and glowing praise from reviewers and peers alike. Charles de Lint writes like a magician. He draws out the strange inside our own world, weaving stories that feel more real than we are when we read them. He is, simply put, the best. —Holly Black (bestselling author) Charles de Lint is the modern master of urban fantasy. Folktale, myth, fairy tale, dreams, urban legend-all of it adds up to pure magic in de Lint's vivid, original world. No one does it better. —Alice Hoffman (bestselling author) To read de Lint is to fall under the spell of a master storyteller, to be reminded of the greatness of life, of the beauty and majesty lurking in shadows and empty doorways. —Quill & Quire With 36 novels and 35 books of short fiction to date, de Lint writes for adults, teens and children. His most recent adult novel, The Mystery of Grace (2009), is a fantastical ghost story and a heart-wrenching tale of love, passion and faith. Newer work includes Under My Skin—book one of his new series, The Wildlings, from Penguin Canada (March 2012). The Cats of Tanglewood Forest, a novel for middle-grade readers, will be published by Little, Brown in January 2013. De Lint has been the main book reviewer for The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction since 1987. He has also written critical essays, music reviews, opinion columns and entries to encyclopedias. He has taught creative writing workshops for adults and children in Canada and the USA, and served as Writer in residence for two public libraries in Ottawa. He has also served as a judge for several prominent awards, including the Nebula Award, the World Fantasy Award, the Theodore Sturgeon Award and the Bram Stoker Award. The proverbial Renaissance man, de Lint is also a painter, poet and musician. His storytelling skills shine in his original songs, several of which were recorded and released in 2011 on his CD, Old Blue Truck. A multi-instrumentalist, de Lint performs with MaryAnn (also a musician). His main instruments are guitar, harmonica and vocals, while hers are mandolin, guitar, vocals and percussion. ~ Charles de Lint: Biography Genres Urban Fantasy / Fantasy Trademark Style ✥ Urban Fantasy: Folktale, myth, fairy tale, dreams, urban legend-all of it adds up to pure magic. ✥ Popularized the genres of urban fantasy and mythic fiction which fall somewhere between classical fantasy literature and mainstream fiction with a magical realist twist. His distinctive style of fantasy draws upon both local North American as well as European folklore. His genre, that of contemporary fantasy, which combines the 'real' world with the "otherworld," allows the co-existence of the natural and the supernatural. De Lint draws upon not only North American Aboriginal culture, but also the folklore of other cultures. For example, his early novel, Moonheart, uses elements of both Native American and Welsh folklore. ~ Charles de Lint Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Urban Fantasy Anthology (2011) — "Make a Joyful Noise" and Introduction * Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) — "Sisters" * Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron (2012) — "Barrio Girls" * Borderland series ~ many more (not UF): Charles de Lint ~ FF Novels, etc: *Charles de Lint ~ FF and ISFdb Freebies: * Awards His numerous awards and honours include the: *World Fantasy Award, the Canadian SF/Fantasy Aurora Award, *White Pine Award, among others. *Modern Library's Top 100 Books of the 20th Century poll, conducted by Random House and voted on by readers, put eight of de Lint's books among the top 100. ~ Charles de Lint: Biography Cover Artists for research: Charles de Lint - Summary Bibliography Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes Charles de Lint Quotes (Author of The Blue Girl) ~ GR : “Why did men worship in churches, locking themselves away in the dark, when the world lay beyond its doors in all its real glory?” ~ Charles de Lint Read Alikes Mystical hidden worlds (i.e. Faerie) within contemporary society: * Terri Windling * Emma Bull * Fever series by Karen Marie Moning * Edge Series, The by Ilona Andrews ~ Author Read-alikes | concretefantasy Trivia See Also * Newford series * Borderland series * Terri Windling * Emma Bull * War for the Oaks *~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Author—Bibliograpies: *Charles de Lint: BOOKS ~Author's site — List on left *Charles de Lint (Author of The Blue Girl) ~ Goodreads *Charles de Lint - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Charles de Lint ~ FF *Authors : de Lint, Charles : SFE : Science Fiction Encyclopedia *Charles de Lint - Wikipedia Newford Series Pages: *Newford series by Charles de Lint ~ GR *Newford Series - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki *Newford - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Newford Series ~ Shelfari *Newford Stories | Series | LibraryThing *FictFact - Newford series by Charles de Lint *Newford series - Charles de Lint ~ Wikipedia *Macmillan: Series: Newford: Books Other Series Pages: *Ottawa and the Valley series by Charles de Lint ~ GR *Ottawa and the Valley - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Goodreads | Wildlings series by Charles de Lint ~ GR *Angharad - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Brian Froud's Faerielands - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Cerin Songweaver - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Jack the Giant-Killer - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Philip José Farmer's The Dungeon - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb World: *Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki *Newford - Wikipedia Cover Galleries: *Charles de Lint: Cover Gallery *Charles de Lint & May Ann Harris *Charles de Lint Articles: *Charles de Lint Edition *Charles de Lint: Art - Watercolour Interviews: *Charles de Lint: Interview by NerdHelm (2011) ~ more on left collumn *EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW: Charles de Lint - SF Signal *Fantasy, Rockabilly & Grace: An Interview With Genre Master Charles De Lint | RT Book Reviews *Prime Books - Year’s Best 2012: Charles de Lint on “A Tangle of Green Men” | *Locus Online: Charles de Lint interview excerpts *Interview with Charles de Lint *Kim Antieau: Interview with Charles de Lint *Bookslut | An Interview with Charles de Lint *Charles de Lint - Online Radio Interview with the Author *Someplace to Be Flying: An Interview with Charles de Lint — Reflection's Edge: The E-Zine for Thoughtful Readers & Writers *▶ Charles de Lint Interview - YouTube Author sites: *Charles de Lint - website *Charles de Lint - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki *Charles de Lint Home Page *Charles de Lint - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Charles de Lint (Author of The Blue Girl) *Twenty Years of Mythic Arts: Friends of Endicott...then and now... Community, Blogs, etc: *(4) Charles de Lint *Charles de Lint (cdelint) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Dreams Underfoot- The Newford Collection (Newford Book 1).jpg|1. Dreams Underfoot (1994—Newford series) Charles de Lint— Art: Terri Windling|link=http://newford.wikia.com/wiki/Dreams_Underfoot 1. Dreams Underfoot (1993).jpg|1. Dreams Underfoot (1993—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/underfoot-desc01.htm The Newford Stories.jpg|'The Newford Stories' (1999—Newford series) Charles de Lint— Art: Gary Lippincott|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?275311 1990-The Dreaming Place (Newford #2) by Charles de Lint, Brian Froud.jpg|2. The Dreaming Place (1990 by Atheneum—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Brian Froud|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/dreaming-desc01.htm The Dreaming Place (Newford #2) by Charles de Lint.jpg|2. The Dreaming Place (2002 by Firebird—Newford series) Charles de Lint—~ Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://newford.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dreaming_Place 1992-From a Whisper to a Scream (Newford Book 3) (Newford #3) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|3. From a Whisper to a Scream (1992—Newford series) Charles de Lint—under the name "Samuel M. Key"|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/whisper-desc01.htm From a Whisper to a Scream (Newford #3) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|3. From a Whisper to a Scream (1992—Newford series) Charles de Lint]—Art: Patrick Arrasmith|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/whisper-desc01.htm 1992-I'll Be Watching You (Newford Book 4) (Newford #4) .jpeg|4. I'll Be Watching You (1992—Newford series) by "Samuel M. Key" (Charles de Lint)— Pub: Jove|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1958626.I_ll_Be_Watching_You_Newford_Book_4_ I'll Be Watching You (Newford #4) by Charles de Lint.jpg|4. I'll Be Watching You (2004——Newford series)) by "Samuel M. Key" (Charles de Lint)— Pub: Orb—Art: John Picacio|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/watching-desc01.htm 1994hc Tor-Memory & Dream (Newford #5) by Charles de Lint, John Howe.jpeg|5. Memory and Dream (1994-hc Tor—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Howe|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/memory-desc01.htm 1995pb tor-Memory and Dream (Newford #5) by Charles de Lint.jpg|5. Memory and Dream (1995-pb Tor—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Howe|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/memory-desc01.htm 1995 PanUK-Memory and Dream (Newford #5) by Charles de Lint.jpg|5. Memory and Dream (1995-pb Pan UK——Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Howe|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/someplace-desc01.htm 2007Orb-Memory and Dream (Newford #5) by Charles de Lint.jpg|5. Memory and Dream (2007-pb Orb—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Howe|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/186439.Memory_and_Dream 2014-triskell-Memory and Dream (Newford, #5) by Charles de Lint .jpg|5. Memory and Dream (2014-ebook Triskell—Newford series) Charles de Lint|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/memory-desc01.htm 1996-The Ivory and the Horn (Newford #6) by Charles de Lint.jpg|6. The Ivory and the Horn (1995-hc & 1996-pb by Tor—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: Terri Windling|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/ivory-desc01.htm 2007-The Ivory and the Horn (Newford Book 6) (Newford #6) by Charles de Lint.jpg|6.The Ivory and the Horn (2007 by Orb—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/632475.The_Ivory_and_the_Horn_Newford_Book_6_ hc, pb 1998-9-Trader (Newford #7) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|7. Trader (1997-hc Tor & 1998-pb Tor—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Howe ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/trader-desc01.htm 1997-Trader (Newford #7) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|7. Trader (1997-hc Macmillan UK & 1998-pb Pan UK—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Fletcher Sibthorp ~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/291915.Trader_Newford_Book_7_ 2005pb-Trader (Newford #7) by Charles de Lint .jpg|7. Trader (2005-tp Orb—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/trader-desc01.htm a-1998-HC-Someplace to Be Flying (Newford #8) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|8. Someplace to Be Flying (1998-hc Tor—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Martha E. Sedgwick ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/someplace-desc01.htm b-pb-UK-Someplace to be Flying (Newford #8) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|8. Someplace to Be Flying (1998-hc by Macmillan UK & 1999-pb by Pan—Newford series) Charles de Lint|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/someplace-desc01.htm c-pb-2005-Someplace to Be Flying (Newford #8) by Charles de Lint—John Jude .jpg|8. Someplace to Be Flying (2005-pb by Orb,—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/someplace-desc01.htm d-eBook-Someplace to Be Flying (Newford #8) by Charles de Lint.jpg|8. Someplace to Be Flying (2013- ebook by Smashwords—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: not listed ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/someplace-desc01.htm 2005 pb-Moonlight and Vines (Newford #9) by Charles de Lint.jpg|9. Moonlight and Vines (2005 by Orb—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt: "Crow Girls"|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/moonlight-desc01.htm Forests of the Heart (Newford #10) by Charles de Lint.jpg|Forests of the Heart (2000-hc & 2001-pb by Tor—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/forests-desc01.htm UK-Forests of the Heart (Newford Book 10) (Newford #10) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|10. Forests of the Heart (2001-hc & 2002-pb by Orion—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Philip Lee Harvey, Getty Stone ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/forests-desc01.htm The Onion Girl (Newford #11) by Charles de Lint.jpg|11. The Onion Girl (2001 by Tor—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Artist: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/onion-desc01.htm UK-The Onion Girl (Newford #11) by Charles de Lint.jpg|11. The Onion Girl (2002-hc & 2004-pb Gollancz UK—Newford series) Charles de Lint~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/onion-desc01.htm 2009 The Onion Girl (Newford #11) by Charles de Lint.jpg|11. The Onion Girl (2009-pb Subterranean Press—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Mike Dringenberg ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/onion-desc01.htm The Onion Girl (Newford Book 11) (Newford #11) by Charles de Lint, Kate Reading .jpg|11. The Onion Girl (2008-audio—Newford series) Charles de Lint ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/onion-desc01.htm Tapping the Dream Tree (Newford #12) by Charles de Lint.jpg|12. Tapping the Dream Tree (2002—Newford series) —Collection by Charles de Lint—Art: Charles Vess|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/tapping-desc01.htm Spirits in the Wires (Newford #13) by Charles de Lint.jpg|13. Spirits in the Wires (2003 & 2004 by Tor—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/spirits-desc01.htm spirits_djart-Spirits in the Wires.jpg|Spirits in the Wires—Dust Jacket Art|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/spirits-desc01.htm Medicine Road (Newford #14) by Charles de Lint, Charles Vess (Illustrator).jpg|14. Medicine Road (2004-hc by Subterranean Press—Newford series) Charles de Lint|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/medicine-desc01.htm The Blue Girl (Newford, #15) (Newford #15) by Charles de Lint.jpg|15. The Blue Girl (2004-hc Viking & 2006-pb Firebird—Newford series) Charles de Lint—art; Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/blue-desc01.htm Widdershins (Newford #16) by Charles de Lint.jpg|16. Widdershins (2006—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/widdershins-desc01.htm Make a Joyful Noise (Newford #17) by Charles de Lint.jpeg|17. Make a Joyful Noise (2006 Subterranean—Newford series) Charles de Lint|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/joyful-desc01.htm The Hour Before Dawn (Newford #18) by Charles de Lint.jpg|18. The Hour Before Dawn (2005 Subterranean—Newford series) Charles de Lint—art: Charles de Lint|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/hour-desc01.htm Old Man Crow (Newford #19) by Charles de Lint.jpg|19. Old Man Crow (2007—Newford series)—short story and art: Charles de Lint|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/oldman-desc01.htm Little Grrl Lost (Newford #20) by Charles de Lint.jpg|20. Little (Grrl) Lost (2007—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Scott Fischer|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/littlegrrl-desc01.htm HC-Promises to Keep (Newford #21) by Charles de Lint.jpg|21. Promises to Keep (2007-hc Subterranean—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Mike Dringenberg|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/promises-desc01.htm Dingo (2008) .jpg|22. Dingo (2008—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: Scott Fischer|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/dingo-desc01.htm Muse and Reverie (Newford #23) by Charles de Lint .jpg|23. Muse and Reverie (2009—Newford series) Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/muse-desc01.htm Category:Authors Category:Early Urban Fantasy Category:Canadian Authors Category:Male Authors